Awaiting surprise
by Fallenbey
Summary: Kyoya was waiting for benkei to talk about something important, but he didn't show up instead ryuga was the one that showed up. Confuesed at his random appearance he was going to ask why he was there, but ryuga says that benkei told him to come. Why would benkei tell ryuga to come and leave them alone whem he knows kyoya has a crush on him. What does ryuga want anyway? Yaoi


This story was made 2 years ago so it went through a lot of changes oh and all of you that read temptations check the reviews I left a message to all. So I decide to post up a one shot since I don't have the next chapter to Temptations finished yet so I hope you enjoy it

I don't own beyblade if I did only yaoi and yuri fans would like it =-=.

Kyoya pov

Damn it Benkei where the hell are you, we were suppose to meet a freaking hour ago! Why the hell would you just ditch me like that? To think I thought you were going to do something helpful today but apparently I was wrong. Well there is no reason why I must stay here so I might as well leave. Before I could leave I heard someone approach me from behind. Oh now he decides to show up well it's a little too late now buddy. Well let's find out what took him so long "I've been waiting here for an hour now where the hell where yo-"

"Oh so you were waiting for me aren't I lucky." He responded. My eyes widened and I turned and saw ryuga grinning at me. "Ryuga, I thought you were-""I know who exactly you thought I was, but forget about him and pay attention to me instead." My eyes widened and I watched him completely unaware what he was going to do next. He laughed and the next thing I knew he had both of my hands in one hand and his other one on my lower back. I could feel his breath on my neck and I felt heat cover my face. He leaned down next to my ear and said "Why do I find you so irresistible." I felt him lick the shell of my ear and I shivered.

I tried to get away but his grip on me tightened. Then I felt his lips come in contact with mine. My eyes widened and I felt myself get pushed into the wall preventing me from escaping. I felt his hand go up my shirt causing me to moan. I then felt his tongue go into my mouth exploring it. Why does this feel so good? God dammit why the hell did benkei get ryuga to come he knew I had a crush on him.

This isn't good if he keeps this up I know I won't be able to resist. I felt his hands start to explore my body and I couldn't help but moan. Then I started to kiss him back and my arms went around his neck deepening the kiss. He stopped for a second before kissing me back. I couldn't breathe but luckily we both decided to pull away. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and he said "Well that was unexpected, and how long have you had a crush on me?" I blushed and turned my face away only to be turned around again facing him.

"Kyoya, why didn't you tell me that you liked me?" he asked. I turned away and said "Technically I've had a crush on you when I first saw you, but it was a little before we battled that I knew I liked you. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what your reaction would be." I heard him sigh and he pulled me into a hug while saying "Kyoya you didn't need to be afraid I already liked you since I first laid my eyes on you, yet I couldn't tell you well because I hardly knew you." "Does this mean that we—""yes it does Kyoya, and don't worry about your friends. Benkei already told them." I sighed and said "At least I don't have to tell them, but how did Benkei know that we are together?" "He basically brought me over here to confess my feelings to you, so he probably knew this was going to work out." He said.

"Oh okay I guess that's alright." I responded. It was quiet until he said "Kyoya it's getting dark we should probably go home now." I looked around and it was almost completely pitch black. I sighed and said "I guess you're right well I'll see you tom—" "Wait it's a little too dark to go to your home right now. Why don't you just stay with me today so nothing bad happens to you while I'm gone?" I giggled and said "Ryuga do you just want me to stay with you." I saw him blush and I chuckled.

"Ryuga I'll stay with you tonight you just had to ask." He turned and looked at me and said "Damn your laugh is so cute." I looked at him blushing and said "My laugh isn't cute!" He laughed and said "Nah it's not your laugh it's your short-temper." "What did you say get back over here and say that to my face jerk!" He laughed and walked ahead of me. I sighed and started to jog the rest of the way over to him.

Maybe I was wrong Benkei did help me out a lot this time. I sure didn't expect him to come, but hey I'm glad he did. I wonder what my next awaiting surprise will be. I looked at Ryuga and smiled well it's about time I figure out what it is. I grabbed onto his arm and we went inside.

Well there you have it I was bored so I typed this in almost 2 hours so yeah. I hoped you enjoyed it review if you like.


End file.
